Not What It Seems
by nyx66
Summary: Serena Tsukino=pro-skater, Darien Shields=popular jock. She starts going to his school. Will he fall for her before he learns she's famous? Or will his popularity be more important to him? Rated for later chapters
1. the players

Hey guys, this is my 1st Sailormoon fanfiction. It is extremely AU so if you don't like it don't flame, because flames make me feel bad. If you like it review! It's rated for future chapters okay so beware! I'll warn you wihich chapter is R rated okay! Since this is an AU story there are some things that you need to know. Such as... Serena is not a klutz if I made her an athlete she has to be slightly graceful. She still does poorly in school though. She and Mina are cousins. Malachite is good in the fic. Rei is a bitch, but she might become nice in the end...who knows? One last thing The ages of the more central characters are about from 16-18 years Deal! Okay here comes the disclaimer!

No I do not own Sailormoon or most of the characters in my story. I own the plot and some of the chracter's though! Boo-hoo to damn bad!

"Mom, do I have to go to school!" whined 17 year old Serena Maren Tsukino. She was starting at a new school, under her middle name as usual. Someone had leaked her identity at her old school, so she had to switch schools. "Yes, honey you have to go to school, no matter what anyone says your father and I still think that you need to have a normal life with kids your own age. "But mom! I'm not exactly normal!" she practically yelled. At 17 years of age Serena was one of the few girls in professional skateboarding, not only that but she was sponsored and a professional in blading, snowboarding, surfing, and motocross. "Don't you think I know that? But you have got to make friends with people your own age, the competitors in the sports you play are always at least 22, and look on the brightside, you'll be with your cousin and with Malachite's parents on business all the time, he gets to go with you wherever you go." reasoned her mom. "Fine mom, imma go pick up Mal now okay?" she said defeated. Her mom nodded and she walked out sneaking a glance at her appearance before she walked out the door. Her hair, normally a golden blond, was concealed with a brown wig and her normally crystal clear blue eyes were covered with contacts to make them appear a dull brown. She growled at her reflection and stalked to her car. "This is gonna be some freakin' day" she whispered angrily to herself. She pulled out of the driveway and made her way to school in her silver Lamburgini Diablo. She listened to the radio and began forcing her name upon herself. Instead of Serena Tsukino, she was going to be Maren Tsukino, same person...sorta.

He stepped out of his Cadillac Escalade and stretched his arms above his head. "Senior Year! Finally!" he screamed. 'I wonder if there'll be any cute new girls to my liking this year' he thought silently. Darien Shields smiled at the ladies walking past him, as usual... giggling. He smiled flirtatiously, but inwardly groaned. 'I'm so tired of these airheads, I need someone up to par with me. But I'm mister popular I'm expected to hook up with either the most popular girl or the most famous. I wonder who it'll be this year' he thought as he walked to his locker.

LATER ON THAT DAY

Darien sat in the back row of the class with the rest of his friends, all of the girls pretty, but vapid and materialistic. The guys were cool, but most were caught up in being the "popular" group. He watched as the girls passed judgment on the people in the class as they walked. He was look through a skateboarding magazine, one of his favorite pastimes being skateboarding when her heard one of the girls say, "who are they?" his head snapped up and he watched as a girl and guy that he had never seen before, walk in and sit down. The girl was tall, for a girl, she was skinny, but athletic looking, she had brown hair, but he couldn't see her eyes from where he was. The guy had blond almost silver-white hair and gray eyes. He too was tall and athletic looking. He turned to his counterpart, whom he found slightly annoying, Rei Hino. "Well we better welcome them and check out the potential." he whispered. They stood up and walked over to them. "Hey!" Rei said to catch their attention. "Hi! I'm Rei Hino and this is Darien Shields are you two new here?" The new girl smiled brightly, taking Darien's breath away. "Hey... umm... I'm Maren Tsukino and this is my best friend Malachite Kepler." Rei and Darien smiled trying to think of something else to say. "So, yah ummm. Darien do you play any sports?" asked Malachite finally. "Hell yah! I play basically everything!" he replied half excitedly, half arrogantly. Serena smirked at his tone of voice, "what's your favorite, non-school sport?" she asked interested.

"Probably anything that involves a motor or a board, if you guys are interested we could show you around town" he replied flirtatiously. She smiled back, her cousin had warned her about these two. With a saccharine smile she responded,

"actually that's okay, we already have ourselves a tour guide." The smile on Darien's face fell and she could tell that he was slightly angry. 'He's probably never been turned down before' she thought silently.

'Who's the bastard who's showing them around, when I get my hands on him I'll make sure that I'll be the one taking his place.' he thought.

Malachite smirked at Serena, "yah Maren's cousin is taking us around..." Rei, silent for once finally spoke. "Oh really who is your cousin , maybe we know him or her." Darien calmed down when he realized that it wasn't some guy trying to hit on Maren, it was her cousin.

She smiled as she said, "see for yourself." Rei and Darien turned around to see Mina Aino walk through the door. Mina had long blond hair and blue eyes, just like Serena had naturally. She had had some history with the little popular clique, needless to say... Rei hated her.

Mina had moved to Tokyo from London and had immediately began to take all of Rei's hard earned popularity. She was more talented, nicer, and prettier than Rei could ever hope to be. Rei did everything in her power to keep her popularity, in the end she succeeded. Darien had even helped ruin Mina's reputation.

"MAREN!" screamed Mina as she ran to her cousin. "MINA!" Serena yelled back. They enveloped each other in a huge hug and began to rapidly talk to each other. They heard someone clear his throat and looked back at Malachite. "Mal? Is that you? Omigosh! It's been forever!" Mina said and walked over to him and they hugged each other tightly. When she had finally calmed down she noticed the company that her Serena and Mal were keeping. Being who she was Mina was still always sweet to Rei, Darien and their whole gang, no matter how much shit they put her through. She put on a genuine smile,

"hey, Rei, hey Darien," she said politely. Rei smirked, "hey" and walked away with Darien in tow. Mina smiled sadly and turned back to her cousin and Malachite "So what's up guys?" she asked. "Nothing much we were just discussing the club that I'm scheduled to make an appearance at when the welcome wagon appeared." answered Serena. "Yah sorry about that, I warned you didn't I?" "Yah you did." replied Malachite. "This is gonna be one long year isn't it?" wondered Serena aloud. "Oh yah..." mumbled Malachite and Mina in unison.

So there's my 1st chapter I hope you liked it... if you did make sure to review it. I'll post a new chapter up ASAP! If I get at least 10 reviews that is! Hahaha! Luv Ya!


	2. a workout & a btch

Hey guys! Thanx for thr reviews! I really enjoyed reading them. Here's some replies to some reviewers sailor_pisces : serena and malachite aren't going to be a couple in this story. I hadn't even thought about putting Jedite in, thanks for the idea! Aqua-mere: I promise not to get writers block Ariana Dreyers: sorry about the spacing thing I hope that this is kinda better Taylor Deveau: I agree it does need more chapters TO EVERYONE!!!! THANKS AND KEEP REVIEWING!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"C'mon Ms. Eris!" pleaded Darien.  
  
He was trying to convince the young Science teacher to change the seating arrangement so that Maren (Serena) would be sitting next to him. He had heard around school that Maren wasn't exactly school savvy.  
  
He also had someone from the office, get him a copy of her schedule. With his connections he was able to switch some of his classes so that they shared them.  
  
"Ms. Eris, I'll do anything, if you just do this one thing for me!" he continued begging. "Besides from what I've heard from people in her other classes, she'll need all the help she can get! Which is good because I know I'm one of your best students and..."  
  
He was about to continue listing reasons why he should be partnered with Maren, she Ms. Eris lifted her hand to stop him from speaking any further.  
  
"Mr. Shields you are considered... The big man on campus, are you not?" she inquired. He nodded his head in confusion, what did this have to do with seating arrangements?  
  
"Everyone, looks up to you and listens to you, correct?" she continued. He chould practically see the gears spinning slowly in his teacher's head.  
  
"I have a slight problem with discipline in my classes. They all seem to think that because I'm considerably younger than most teachers here, that I can be pushed around. Well, I've certainly had enough of it. I was thinking that in exchange for sitting with Ms. Tsukino you could keep my student's in line. What do you think?" she concluded.  
  
He quietly thought it over for a few seconds. He then looked his teacher straight in the eyes and offered her his hand. "Deal." he said simply. They sealed their agreement as the bell rang for class. Darien obediently took his seat and waitws for the rest of the students to come in.  
  
Serena came in with a confused look upon her face, obviously unsure if she was in the correct classroom. She looked at the teacher and was about to ask but was interrupted by Ms. Eris.  
  
"Yes, Maren, you are in the right classroom. I am your Chemistry teacher Ms. Eris and you'll be sitting next to Mr. Chiba. He will be your lab partner for the rest of the semester." she said professionally.  
  
Serena nodded in understanding and went to set by Darien. She refused to meet his gaze as he stared at her.  
  
"You might as well get used to talking to me Mare... I mean we are going to be together alot." he stated.  
  
At this she turned to glare at him. "First of all, it's MareN. Not Mare. And secondly yah we'll be seeing each other more than I'd like, I am going to be at almost all of your games" she replied icily. His interest peaked at this statement.  
  
"Why are you going to be a cheerleader?" He said. Her eyes got wide in disbelief.  
  
"No, that's more Mina's type of thing, although I don't doubt I'd be able to do it. I don't exactly find jumping around in a skirt appealing. Actually, Malachite is going to be on the team if you must know " she said wittily. (BTW I have nothing against cheerleaders. This is just wut I wanted her to say!)  
  
He was at a loss for words. No one had ever had the guts to offhandedly make fun of him before. He smiled slightly and turned away.  
  
'So Malachite is going to be on the team, I wonder what I'll be able to get out of him.' Darien thought to himself.  
  
Class began and Darien was pleased to find that Serena was not the dunce that people had made her out to be. She was quite smart, she was just lazy. Class was soon over and Serena was cleaning up so she could jet to training.  
  
"So Maren do you want to go out or something, I don't have anything planned. Maybe I could show you around? Show you the good places to skate, surf, snowboard, ya know just show you around." He had never been this nervous before.  
  
'What the hells wrong with me! I don't get nervous around girls. Especially girls who are related to girls you helped outcast!' He screamed in his head.  
  
She smiled a genuine smile at his nervousness, "Umm... I would Darien, but I'm busy. Sorry. I guess I'll see you tomorrow." she picked up her stuff and headed for the door. She walked to her car, Malachite was already waiting. Mina had cheer practice.  
  
"What took you so long! You know you have to get home or your trainer's going to kill you!" he scolded.  
  
She looked at him, "who are you! My mother! I got held up okay! Sheesh!" she said and started the car. They headed in the direction of her house and ran downstairs to the gym that they had in her house so that they could work out or 'condition' in the words of her trainer and coach.  
  
As soon as she walked into the home gym, she knew she'd be in for the work- out from hell. "YOU'RE LATE SERENA!" yelled her personal trainer. (I'm going to skip the work out)  
  
Serena and Malachite collapsed side by side on the livingroom couch, both too exhausted to make it up to any of the rooms.  
  
"Remind me never NEVER to be late again!" Serena managed to say between pants of breath. Malachite said nothing, but was able to nod his head. They were both in very good shape. But the work out they had just recieved was harsher than any they had ever had.  
  
The next morning was hell for both of them. They weren't sore, but the were tired as hell. Malachite had had to spend the night because he was too tired to go home.  
  
They both barely stayed awake in class. Mina noticed their strange behavior.  
  
"guys what's up with you both?" Mina asked. Serena looked at her cousin.  
  
"We had one helluva a work out last night and we're still tired from it!" she answered. Mina nodded in understanding, she remembered the one time she decided to join her cousin's workout. She had promised herself that she would never do it again.  
  
"Well don't forget Malachite, you have football practice afterschool," she said while eating her lunch. He groaned and cursed under his breath. Mina laughed lightly at her cousin and her friend. Her laughter quickly died down when she noticed the approach of the popular group.  
  
"Mina what's wrong?" Serena started but the question died on her lips when she noticed who was coming.  
  
"Hi Mina," snarled Rei "I just wanted to say that you might as well stay away cheer try-outs this year. I mean in order to be considered, you need to perform an airborne stunt and you don't even have a partner, let alone a group."  
  
Mina looked crestfallen as Rei and her posse walked away laughing cruelly.  
  
"She's right, cheering is like the only thing I'm good at I can't be on the squad without a stunt." Mina stated.  
  
Serena looked at her cousin. "Don't worry Mina, We'll help you with the stunt! It'll be great! We'll work on it over the weekend!" she said. Malachite agreed to help.  
  
Darien had seen the whole thing, but he had never had the guts to go against Rei. The girl had claws. By the end of the day he had finally worked up the courage to ask Maren out again.  
  
"Maren, do you think that we could go out sometime?" he asked timidly, slightly dreading her answer.  
  
~*~*~*~ Hahaha It's a cliffie I wonder what going to happen! Okay guys now you get to review! Yay! 


	3. answering and advice

Chapter 3  
  
Hey peoples!!!! I'm so amazingly sorry this took so long it's just that I kinda lost my inspiration. I guess we went on seperate vacations. Everthing's been a little hectic around my house but here's a new chapter. Hope you enjoy it! Remember BE KIND REVIEW!!! NO FLAMING!!!!  
  
Serena's eyes widened at the question. 'What are you waiting for you idiot! Say yes!' yelled her brain. She shook the thought out of her head. She could never do that to Mina.  
  
She smiled sadly at Darien, "Under normal circumstances, I would be thrilled to go out with you, but unfortunately it just wouldn't work. We're from different sides of the "popularity line" Darien. I doubt that Rei or her little cronies would approve of me."  
  
Darien nodded his head in understanding. Serena had a point, but they owed it to themselves to see what could happen if they were together.  
  
"Maren although I see your point, I'd like to ask... since when do you care what Rei thinks? I know we're not exactly from the same group, but I think that we'd be good together and I'll be damned if I let anything stop me from getting what I want." he said as calmly as possible.  
  
"Whatever Darien, you know I'm right." she replied smiling sadly at him, then turning around to go meet Mina and Malachite.  
  
Darien watched Serena's retreating figure defeatedly. 'I won't give up on her' he silently vowed as he too walked towards the parking lot.  
  
Serena found Malachite and Mina waiting patiently at her car. "Hey, cuz! What was the hold up? I know you don't want a repeat of yesterday now do you?" Mina said patting Malachite on the back where he promptly moaned in pain and glared at Mina.  
  
Serena smiled sheepishly at the friends, "I was cleaning up the mess I made in Chem, and don't worry I called my trainer and canceled out work-out for today, didn't I promise you that we'd work on your routine this weekend! And of course everyone knows that the weekend officially starts the second the last bell on Friday rings so there! Besides I hired a professional cheerleading choreographer to help today."  
  
Mina face lit up and she hugged her cousin tightly.  
  
"Oh thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!!! Sere! You are the best cousin in the whole world! No wait the whole damn universe!!! AHHHH!!!! You are so great! Did you know that you're my favorite cousin?" Mina gushed.  
  
Serena hushed her over excited cousin, "Mina you've got to be more careful! You called me Sere" she whispered. "And yes I know how great I am oh and by the way.... I'm your only cousin, Meens." Serena said giggling.  
  
Mina thought for a second, "oh yah!"  
  
Malachite laughed at the cousins antics, "you two are so, for lack of a better word... blonde!" Mina and Serena laughed at what he said and flashed a mirror at him, reminding he that he was blonde too. He shook his head and took Serena's keys out of her hands.  
  
"Since ya'll just double teamed me, I get to drive". He said unlocking the driver's side doors and unlocking the passenger side door so the two girls could get in.  
  
"Fine Mal, but be gentle with my baby," said Serena seriously.  
  
"Oh come off it Serena, even if I totally crashed and totaled your car you could buy a dozen more." Mina replied smiling.  
  
"Yah I could but mom would never let me, she's all you have to learn to take care of your things, if you can just get a new one you'll never learn responsibility." Serena mimicked.  
  
Malachite put the car in gear and sped out of the parking lot heading towards Serena's house where they found the Choreographer already waiting.  
  
They danced and learned moves for hours on end. The last stunt was one where Mina was standing up on one foot in Malachite's hands, her other leg extended upward, striking a high V pose. Serena was at their feet kneeling her arms in a low V.  
  
Serena looked up to see that Mina was losing her balance and rolled out of the way as she came tumbling down. Luckily for Mina, Malachite softened her landing and ended up with her on top of him their faces almost touching.  
  
Serena smiled at them knowingly, 'when will they ever figure out that they're perfect for each other?' she thought in exasperation. 'Damned Idiots!'  
  
Malachite helped Mina up and Serena decided to kill the tension, " so guys Madame Kristin, the choreographer is going to leave now but she be here again tomorrow to help us out again okay?"  
  
They nodded numbly still confused about their feelings. Serena drove Malachite home and brought Mina with her to the mall.  
  
"So Meens, what was up with you and Malachite?" Serena asked.  
  
"Nothing!" She said a bit too quickly. "why would you think there's something up! Nothing's up! In fact everything's down!"  
  
Serena laughed, "yah right you can't fool me, I know you like him! He likes you too you know."  
  
"Yah right I wish, he's way to cute to like me, I mean I'm not all platinum blonde and perfect bodied like you are. In fact I'm like a bad carbon copy of you." Mina sighed.  
  
"Mina you know Malachite almost as well as I do. You know as well as I that even if you were butt ugly which you most certainly are not, he doesn't go for looks, he goes for what's in here." Serena said tapping where her heart would be.  
  
"Besides currently I am not platinum blonde, I'm brown haired. Now I'm going to prove to you just how pretty you are cuz Guess? is having a bathing suit sale!!!!" Serena squealed dragging her cousin into one of her favorite stores.  
  
Neither noticed that Darien, Ray and their friends were not far behind and had just spotted them.  
  
"Let's go inside and have some fun," said Rei evilly. Darien grimaced but followed the group in.  
  
Mina and Serena were trying on some random bikinis coming out to look at the mirrors together. Currently Serena was in a baby blue bikini that was low rise and high cut the top was halter style. Mina was in an identical bikini only in orange when they came out to look at the mirrors Rei and everyone else was there to watch.  
  
Darien's voice caught in his throat when he saw what Maren was wearing, or better yet not wearing. 'God she's hot! Look at her she absolutely perfect I feel like I've seen her somewhere before, I just can't seem to place her face'.  
  
His thoughts were broken by the sound of Rei's voice. "Oh you guys come in here to find matching outfits for your job working the corner?" Rei said laughing snidely.  
  
Serena laughed along with her, "Oh yes Rei but we still need the perfect stiletto shoes and cheap jewelry, hey where did you get yours? Better yet... can we borrow yours? They might be more comfortable to use since they've been around the block a couple of times... literally. Oh don't worry we'll make sure not to work your territory." Serena replied easily.  
  
Rei looked aghast, no one had ever returned her disses before. She had never been in this situation before. Oblivious to what she should do she sputtered out, "whore!"  
  
Serena looked at Mina. Mina nodded and replied, " yes you are, I thought we already established that, God and they say blondes are stupid!" Fuming Rei and her friends walked out of the store dragging the boys who were still ogling the girls in the bikinis.  
  
Darien was the last to leave giving Serena an almost imperceptible nod and smile. But it didn't go unnoticed by Mina.  
  
"Se... Maren? What was that all about? Why all of a sudden do I feel left in the dark?" Mina said completely proud that she finally stood up to Rei.  
  
"Nothing to worry about cuz, not let's go pay for these suits." 


	4. bikes & dreams

Hey everybody! Sorry I haven't updated, I kinda lost interest in the story. Thanks for all the great comments. I may use some of your suggestions as well so don't be surprised! Okay so here a new chapter for anyone who is still reading this thing! By the way… slight MATURE CONTENT in the chapter!

Chapter 4

Maren dropped Mina off at her house and continued driving towards her own home. Her head was spinning with all the new stuff in her life. New school, new name, new boy… well he wasn't really her buy but still.

'I need to get my mind off some of this stuff…' she thought as she parked her car and ran inside.

"Mom! Are you home?" she yelled while running up to her room. She quickly took of her wig and contacts and pulled her hair back into a loose ponytail. There was a knock on her door, "come in!"

The door opened and her mom walked in "I was doing some laundry, what is it that you need? And why are you talking your wig off?"

"I'm going to go for a ride okay, I haven't been on my bike for 3 days and I'm scared I'm going to be off my game." Serena stated as she picked a black motorcycle helmet with pink writing on it from her closet.

"Okay then hun, just promise me you'll be careful out there" with a kiss on the forehead Mrs. Tsukino walked out.

Sere strapped on her guards and walked towards the garage where he bikes were stored. She chose her lucky black and pink Honda bike and sped off towards the tracks.

When she got there she flipped up her eyepiece and stared at the other bikers, 'gah… I love this sport!' she thought. She did a couple of stuntless runs to get herself warmed up, then she got into her favorite parts the stunts. She did a series of no handers, can-cans, no footed can cans, candy bars, and finished it off with a 360 flip, one of the most dangerous tricks that can be attempted. (If you don't know what these terms mean, go here! http/ cheered in her head and headed back to the front, where a small group of guys had gathered to talk to her.

"Man! Where'd you learn to do that! So I can pay them to teach me too!" said one of the admirers. All of the guys gave her props for the trick, when a voice was heard above the crowd.

"Those were some hot stunts, but what kind of guy has a black and PINK bike and helmet?" Everyone turned towards the voice.

Serena's eyes widened at what she saw there, Darien Shields and some of his friends from school. She laughed to herself, 'this is going to be fun.'

She deepened her voice so that she sounded like a guy. "You're right man, no guy should have a pink in their bikes and helmets, but…" she paused for dramatic effect and so she could remove her helmet allowing her long blond hair to spill out. She removed the hair tie keeping it in a ponytail and shook her hair to loosen it. "but, a girl should."

Everyone around her gasped in shock, then the whispering began.

"Dude! That's Serena Tsukino! Pro-motocross rider!" She smiled at everyone settling them down and looked towards Darien, "Now, does it make you feel better knowing I did those tricks & that I'm a girl, or would you rather have not known, because now you've just been shown up by a girl?"

She smirked at him and he started at her with a blank expression on his face. "Not so smart now, are you? Thought so."

She put her helmet back on and started up her bike. As she was about to drive off she stepped in front of her path. She killed the engine, and regarded him cautiously.

"Those stunts really were amazing Miss Tsukino, and I was wondering if I could have your autograph?" She smiled. 'point for him, not scared to admit his mistakes' she said silently. "It's Serena".

He handed her a sharpie and she signed the back of his white helmet. She smiled and finally drove off. Leaving the guys at the track in awe and all of them thinking, 'damn… she's hot and she can ride… talk about my perfect woman."

Serena got home and took a shower, all the while thinking of Darien.

'I hate people like Rei, they ruin everything. But she'll get hers. Just wait.' She rinsed off and went to bed, tomorrow was Saturday and that meant… more cheerleading practice.

FRIDAY NIGHT-EARLY SATURDAY MORNING

Serena was walking on the beach with her board just waiting for some good waves. When someone taps her on the shoulder.

"Mind if I join you?" Says the voice. Serena turns around only to be met with the sight of Darien with his board.

Serena musters her voice and lets out a quiet and screechy "sure Darien". Embarrassed, she begins to clear her throat. "So what are you doing here?" She asks him.

"I knew you'd be out here so… I came" he replied. She shivered at his simple response.

"Are you cold? Come here, I'll keep you warm" he says smoothly while wrapping his arms around her. He kisses the top of her head, then her forehead, then her nose, finally reaching his destination… her lips.

He kisses her softly at first then slowly increases the intensity. With Darien and Serena battling for dominance. Serena gives in opening her mouth to him, allowing him to explore with his tongue.

She feels his hands on her back, untying her bikini top. She knows she should be scared because she's never been with a guy like that before, but she somehow trusts Darien not to hurt her. She helps him remove her top and she wriggles out of her bottoms. Darien caresses Serena's nipples and gently sucks on them, causing her to moan out in utter pleasure.

"Darien, ooo don't stop". She moans. "I'll never stop Sere, never." He replies. He removes his swim trunks, and lines his erection up with her, "are you ready?" he asks. She nods and just as he is about to move into her…

Serena is rudely awakened by a bubbly blond jumping up and down on her bed.

"SERENA! SERENA! GET UP WE HAVE A CHEER TO REHEARSE! IT HAS TO BE PERFECT IF WE'RE GOING TO MAKE THE SQUAD!" Mina yelled.

Serena opened her eyes and blearily looked at her cousin, then looked at the clock. 9:00am. "Mina! God! It's 9 in the morning! On a Saturday! How can you be so perky! And no one said anything about me joining the squad. I'm just going to help you." Serena threw a pillow at Mina which she easily ducked.

"I'm well aware of what time it is and that it is Saturday, But auditions are on Monday after school, we have to have everything down. And because you love me and don't want me to be tortured on the "Rei" squad, I've decided you will be joining me on it." Mina stated calmly.

Serena stared at her wide-eyed, "and where was I when this decision was being made?"

Mina smiled widely… "Asleep… mumbling… Darien ooo don't stop! Darien oooo Darien!" Mina teases Serena mercilessly, as Serena begins to blush a bright pink.

"Mina… do you think we could keep this just between you and me?" Serena whispers.

Mina nods, "Do you really thing I was going to go out there are blab this to Malachite or something? Sere, you're my cousin… I love you… so… tell me… was it good?" She says as she bursts out into a fit of laughter and Serena attacks her with her pillow.

Serena laughs it off and changes into some workout clothes, while Mina waits.

"Sere, so how long have you liked him?" Mina asks.

"Just for a little bit, he's so hot… and once you get past his arrogance… he's really pretty nice. I know I shouldn't like him after all he did help destroy your reputation, but I honestly can't help myself."

"It's alright Serena, you can't help who you like… if it were up to me… I wouldn't be head over heels for Malachite and besides Darien IS nice, way nicer that Rei, the only reason he did what he did is because his social standing demands it. But, for you… I think he's going to be breaking some rules."

Serena popped out of the bathroom dressed at ready, "God I hope so…and are you finally admitting your feelings for our dear friend Mal?" she smiles sweetly and flutters her eyelashes.

"aw man! Shut up Serena! Let's go practice and you can help me with my crappy love life after we make the squad. Deal" Mina says as she extends her hand.

"Deal!" Serena says and shakes hands with her cousin.

They grab Malachite away from the television. And head out to practice their routine.

Sorry crappy ending! But couldn't think of anything! Haha! Make sure to review! No flames! I'll try my best to keep adding chapters, but I'm kinda busy with school and such. So I'm sorry if updates don't happen as fast as you would like.


End file.
